Companion to Wave
by Pleiadea
Summary: An exchange of letter and Waves between River and Jayne in their time apart.
1. Chapter 1

_**I think it goes without saying I own none of this.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Incoming Wave<strong>:

**Origin**- Whetstone,Maia

**Local Time** 06:32:54 hrs.

-o0o-

Her face popped up on the screen. All deep brown eyes and mussed dark hair that stood up in wispy angles all over her head. Her cheeks were still flushed from a late summer night spent in a bed that was far too warm. He knew this time of year back home well. He tried to push the vision of a sweaty, half-naked River sleeping all peaceful out of his mind. He touched her cheek. He could almost smell that annoying floral scented soap she used and feel the peachskin of her face. Could just feel her shoulder in his side as he used to show her how to hold the guitar. He'd never admit to anyone but he missed her. He sighed and hit play.

"Dzaoww-shung haoww*! Well, at least for me it is. I'm not sure when you'll get a chance to see this. I want you to know I went to your Mother's house and gave her the note. What did it say exactly, Apeman? You suddenly keeping secrets? Mattie wants me to give you her love and a stern talking to about staying away for so long. They fed me up proper, tutting my skinny-ness the entire time. Mother, as she wants me to call her (I hope that's okay), outfitted my house in all manner of handmade things and I'm starting to feel like I've finally moved in. The village is very nice but I can see how it gave you itchy feet. Everyone is very...inquisitive. Nosy, I think is a better word for it. Not to worry, though. I haven't mentioned you. I'm still getting used to a sunrise every morning. I swear for the first week I woke up in awe, as if I'd never seen it before. The job is not as challenging as the last schoolmaster made it out to be. The children are...energetic. High spirited, I think is the word we used to use in the upper crust. It means difficult, but in an all too polite way. Were you ever called spirited? I'm sure you were. Or perhaps just feral," her nose scrunched up at this as she bared her teeth in a mock growl. "Anyway, I've kept up with my exercises you gave me for the guitar. Dare say I'm sounding more and more like someone who can do things with feeling given the right material. I found some very old songs and have been plucking them out at night. It gets just tolerable here in high summer. I missed the heat. I love humidity simply because I hadn't had it for a long time. I'm rambling now. Must find coffee. I'm expecting a letter or Wave back this time, Jayne," she looked at him seriously. "Give everyone my love. Save a little for yourself. Anquan de luxing**."

The screen went blank and the option to record a response popped up. Jayne shook his head and exited out, swearing to himself he'd do one later when he was well and truly alone. He left the bridge and headed to the galley, not realizing the soft smile on his face.

-o0o-

He was met in the galley by Kaylee, who was digging around in the drawers for a snack.

"Yer turn' lil Kaylee," he greeted her, sounding a bit sunnier than he'd meant to.

"Well lookit who got up on the right side-a his bunk today," she teased. "You get some good news?" Kaylee knew what was going on long before anyone else did. Hell, probably before the two involved even did. She was well pleased for both of them, having gotten to Simon before it could escalate.

"Nah, just another fengl-le Wave from River. She sends 'er love," he poured himself some coffee. He liked to think in some way he was having that first cup of the morning with her. Not that he would tell any of them that. "She was relayin' a message from my Ma," he covered quickly. The letters were easy to hide, the Waves were a bit more obvious.

Kaylee smiled up at him as she passed him into the corridor, "I'm sure your Ma is takin' real good care-a her."

"Whatever, she's a woman grown. Don't need no lookin after," he lied as he opened the hatch to his bunk. He climbed down and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

He began to write:

River,

Were gud ta here yer voyse. Yer lookin much beter than wen you were last on ship. Ya keep up wit thoose fingur exersises and wen I'm next on planit we can hav ourshelves a doo-et. New pilot is gud, but she aint you. Wud it be crazy to say I missed ya? Havin ya onbored gave me sumthin to do btween jobs. Now I'm soundin like ya, all feng-le and...wut was the wurd ya used fer dreemy?

Pikked up a new gun on Persfonee. She aint takin Vera's plase but bin usin her lotz on jobs. EEze to hyd. Maniged to save Mal's hide sum so she gose inta the norml rotateing.

Setz me at eeze knowin my Ma is lukin after ya. And of coarse call her Ma. Baut tym ya had a reel one.

Wil Wave wen I can. Peepl gone all nosy.

Be gud, Bluebird,

-Jayne

He slipped the letter into the outgoing mail after everyone had gone to sleep. He made his way to the bridge to relieve Mal from watch. He wondered if that little Pilot would keep out long enough for him to play a song to River over Wave. He grinned at the idea and grabbed his battered guitar.

After Mal left Jayne fired up the screen and started to record:

"Hey there Bluebird. Got yer Wave and done wrote a letter so's ya can't yell at me again. But Imma make it up ta ya with a song," he winked at the screen and started to play:

"I'd give up forever to touch ya/ cos I know tha'd ya feel me somehow/ yer the closest to Heaven tha I'll ever be/ but I dun wanna go there right now..."

Little did he know that standing just by the doorway, the busybody of a Pilot, Annie, was listening in. She shook her head and thought solemnly, "damn that man's in the middle of it and he don't even realize." She walked back down to her quarters, seeing as Jayne was using his watch for flirting she was going to get a bit more shut-eye.

* * *

><p>*= good morning<p>

**= safe travels

(From what I understand, I got my translations online.)


	2. Chapter 2

She sat in front of the screen with her mouth slightly agape. She had seen that look in his eyes before. One time, they were on some small planet at the edges of the 'Verse and there was dancing. She and Kaylee had dragged Simon onto the dance floor to twirl and jump about when she caught Jayne staring at her from a table in the far corner of the tavern. It was longing and rage. Violence and lust. A profound affection he didn't know he had in there. That was the look she was faced with tonight. All blue from the glow of the screen and his eyes tugging downward at the corners. He had just finished singing to her.

"Ya there, Bluebird," he asked.

"Yes, still here," she answered. "That was real pretty. Where'd you learn it?" Her eyes were shining. The song hadn't had the desired effect.

"My Pa. When I was a littlun he'd take me out tracking with him. He'd hum it a lot. But mah watch's comin ta a close. Be good. Tell Ma I love 'er."

"Will do," she paused and took a deep breath to fortify herself. "Wǎn'ān*"

"Wǎn'ān." And he was gone.

That was the last he'd see of her for a few weeks.

-o0o-

He put on his best shirt and buttoned it up to his neck. A quick look in the mirror confirmed he looked clean and decent enough and he was off. Annie accompanied him, thinking she would pick up some strange at the bar. Girl was hell on two legs when it came to womenfolk and he was sure she'd had more in her six months with the ship than he'd had his entire life.

He laughed and shook his head later as the small redhead made off with an Amazonian blonde in a tight blue dress. The working girls made the rounds to all the tables but Jayne shoo'ed them away one after another. Until a thin, young looking girl with long dark hair sat down next to him. In his inebriated state he could have sworn it was the former Pilot.

Even the way she dressed reminded him of her: a flowing cotton dress, completely unadorned face that still had long, dark lashes and full pink lips. She must be new on the game because she worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Hey Mister," she spoke and the illusion was broken. The cotton dress gave way to a corset and leather skirt, the nervous look morphed to something unwholesome and salacious. "Ya lookin fer some company?"

He looked her up and down. The similarities stopped at her dark hair and slight build. "You'll do," he acquiesced as she look his hand and lead him upstairs.

"Ya want me ta what," the young woman asked a bit shocked but grateful it wasn't anything degrading or weird.

"Jus take off yer clothes and git in the bed," he slowly removed his shirt and trousers, leaving him in his unders. He lifted the heavy blanket for the woman as she slid in. "Jus wrap yer arms round me, girl. Jus make like ya...love...me." The woman was shocked at the sadness around the edges of the request. Something shy and shameful that touched her deep down. She wasn't here for him. She was someone else.

"Ya want me ta kiss ya a bit," she reached into his unders but he swatted her hand away.

"I dun kiss. Jus," he wrapped his arms around her and tucked her into his chest, "go to sleep, River."

"That's extra."

"I'll pay."

A few hours later the alcohol got the best of him and he was on top of her, thrusting hard and deep. As he fell inside her she could have sworn he whispered that strange name again.

-o0o-

He woke up before sunrise, leaving the extra money and then some on the small table next to the bed. He took a good look at the woman's face. She looked nothing like River. He made his way back to the ship, heading for the bridge.

He sat heavily into the copilot's chair and stared at Annie for a while.

"Can I help ya, Big Man," she asked, sipping her tea serenely. "Yer staring is a mite unsettlin."

"I could stare atchya all night, ya aint gun turn into her are ya," he asked.

"Naw, I aint," she replied, adding a giggle to try and lighten the mood. He was a bit dangerous when he got like this. Not that she was afraid of him. She was afraid for him.

"I could fuck all the dark haired whores in tha 'Verse and they aint gun turn into her neither then."

"S'pose they aint, Jayne." He got up and stomped out of the bridge. On the way to his bunk he stopped by the engine room, depositing his best shirt into Kaylee's rag bin.

Zoe saw this scene and stopped him.

"Rough night," she asked flatly.

"Finally thinkin clear," he answered, brushing past her. He climbed down into his bunk but wasn't tired. He took out his knives and started sharpening them, trying to put the events of the night out of his head. A knock on his hatch brought him back to the present.

"Wave on the bridge, dude," Annie called down. "She's done talked everyone's ear off but yours. She wants to see you." No need to specify who she was. "I can transfer it to yer bunk."

A few moments later the rarely used screen next to his sink lit up. It was a bit grimy, but her face came in clear.

**Incoming Wave**

**Origin:** Whetstone, Maia

**Local time:** 5:07:59 pm

"You look like Hell, Apeman," she smiled slightly. He could see the curve of her neck disappear into the collar of her dress. Her hair was brushed and shiny, pulled to one side in a long braid. She toyed with the end of it.

"It's been a long day, Bluebird. Got yer letter, though," he lifted the crisp white sheet of paper up to the camera.

"Heard you may be coming to see us," she tried not to let hope seep into that statement. "Was lookin forward to seeing that new gun of yours. Oh! Also, I learned a new song you might like. Want to hear it?"

"Sure, girl. Ya sing me a pretty song to get me through."

She plucked out a few notes and started to sing, her voice coming out in a high, soft whisper. He could feel his hackles rise as he watched her lips form the words from centuries ago. Imagining covering those lips with his own, unbuttoning that ordinary but oh-so-appealing green dress she wore, watching her whiskey colored eyes flutter closed in pleasure. His stomach clenched as he remembered the woman from earlier and he started to feel sick. He brought his eyes back to the screen as she sang one last time:

"...you are my sweetest downfall..."

*= good night (again, translation from online so not entirely reliable)


End file.
